


For his life tears at the seams

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure there is a way to sew it back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For his life tears at the seams

**May 12, 2013**

My dear friend,  
  
I do not know what to do.  
Loki is not getting any better. He speaks less and less, and the bags under his eyes are threatening to swallow him whole… he insists that he hasn’t lost any weight, but I can feel that he did. I knew he was tired after Sleipnir’s birth, and I had hoped our vacation would help him feel better, but it seems even that failed.  
  
Somehow I feel he was glad to leave the country -he assures me this has nothing to do with my family, but I have seen how he tensed every time my father asked a question. Mother said he was surely too shy to let them in, and I would be inclined to agree but for the fact Loki asked me about them numerous times… He is closing me off, Sif, and I have no idea how to deal with that.  
  
I fear what brings him down is something I can do nothing to alleviate. I pray that it isn’t with all my heart.  
  
I have forgotten how to live without him. I do not wish to lose him.  
  
Thor.  
  
P.S.: I read you previous letter. Rest assured a more lengthy answer is on the way, I merely needed to share my worries.


End file.
